


On the Line

by quinjjet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Compliant, One Shot, Short One Shot, but only for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinjjet/pseuds/quinjjet
Summary: A scene that I so desperately wanted in season 2, to compensate for the ANGST.And I'm still salty about that season, so... this.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	On the Line

-Fitz-  
“What do you want me to say, Fitz?” She yelled, “You say all those things and then nothing. For weeks. I- I didn’t even know if you still meant what you said, what the hell was I supposed to-”  
I cut her off, months of unresolved anger boiling to the surface, “Put yourself on the line!” I shouted. Silence mixed with heavy breathing settled between us. Her eyes flitted downward for a split second, before meeting my gaze again. “I did it, and you didn’t even respond! You-” She interrupts me this time, her lips crashing onto mine. I stood there, shocked, any rational thought completely disintegrated, for the few seconds she’s so close to me. In a moment, she’s gone. Well not gone gone, just standing back, her breathing labored.  
“There. On the line.” She looks about ready to cry. Before logical thinking can stop me, I reach over and cup her cheek, bringing her lips to mine. All the tension seems to melt away when she kisses me back. Her arms wind around my neck, and I wrap my arms around her waist, wanting as little space between us as possible. After about a minute, we break the kiss. She rests her forehead on mine, and closes her eyes.  
“I’m sorry.” She breathes. I kiss her hair. After a few more minutes, I look up.  
“Shit.” I say looking out beyond the lab doors.  
“What?” She looks at me confused, before following my line of sight. 

-Simmons-  
When I look to see what Fitz was on about, the air is grabbed right from my lungs. Skye has a stuppid grin on her face, Coulson and May nod, subtly, before turning and walking away, and Mack looks deflated but happy. I want to yell at him. Tell him I told you so, but I don’t know what point I’d be trying to make. No I do, I know exactly what I would be trying to get acoss. I’ve known Fitz for longer, we are psychically linked, so don’t even TRY to pretend to know how he’s feeling. And don’t say anything like that ever again! But I barely had the courage to do what I just did, so...  
“We came when we heard yelling. What hap-'' Bobbie and Hunter run up on the left of Mack and take in the scene. Fitz lets go, and takes a step back, and he shoots me an apologetic look. Hunter winks at Fitz, who rolls his eyes. I can feel my cheeks get even hotter, and I can guarantee that I look like a cherry.  
Skye squeals a little. “I took a picture!” She runs away holding her phone, before Fitz even has the chance to follow her. Hunter waves Fitz over, and he reluctantly follows. I go back to work, but my heart rate is dangerously high for the rest of the day.


End file.
